BoBoiBoy series in a nutshell
by Murasaki Dokugi
Summary: This is just a small portion from some kind of Abominations. Read it and feel An Everlasting Darknes- Wait, I mean let's enjoy this one!/Humor references from Just A Pancake account at Youtube/ BoBoiBoy belongs to Monsta
1. BoBoiBoy season 1 in a nutshell

**Hari ini hari jadi BoBoiBoy. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kilas balik waktu di season 1? Versi in a nutshell! ? Referensi humor dari akun youtube Just a pancake. BoBoiBoy belongs to Monsta**

* * *

**Chapter 1: BoBoiBoy season 1 in a nutshell.**

BoBoiBoy: "I'm gonna spend my holiday in my grandad's hometown. Probably nothing bad would happe-"

Ochobot: "You've been chosen by the elemental superpower and you can literally split yourself into other clones. Now you can save the world."

BoBoiBoy: "And here I thought I would spend my holiday in peace. But that's okay. I have new friends: Yaya, Gopal and Ying. Besides, I don't have enemy to fight wit-"

Adu Du: "Not some fast. I'm the antagonist in this story. So that's mean I'm your enemy now."

BoBoiBoy: "Why can't you just go and leave us in peace?"

SWOOSH! (BoBoiBoy has been beaten by Adu Du and Probe saji)

BoBoiBoy: "Ouchie ouch!"

Ying, Yaya & Gopal: "Oh no. We can't help him because we don't have superpowers."

Ochobot: "Now I give you superpowers!"

Yaya: "I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYY!"

Ying: "I'm the girl version of Flash now."

Gopal: "And I'm the younger version of Thanos- wait a minute. Why I'm still useless?!"

Ochobot: "Because the plot say so."

Gopal: "I hate you."

Monsta: "And then they successfully defeat Adu Du and his spaceship for the first time together and Gopal finally got his power."

Gopal: "Sweet!"

Ochobot: "Now he don't hate me anymore."

* * *

Ochobot: "Oh no. Adu Du have attacked us and kidnapped BoBoiBoy Petir."

BBB Tanah: "What should we do to save him?"

Ochobot: "By doing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING until he come back."

BBB Tanah, Angin & Friends: "OK WE BELIEVE YOU."

* * *

BBB Petir: "Let me go."

Adu Du: "No."

BBB Petir: "Pretty please."

Adu Du: "No."

BBB Petir: (Turning to BBB Halilintar) "Now you don't have any choice but to let me go."

Adu Du: "Holy Chocolate! I like your new style. But I want to tell you that you're my brother, ADA DA."

BBB Halilintar: "Such a suspicious attempt to gain my trust... BUT I BELIEVE YOU."

* * *

BBB Halilintar: (Appear at Tok Aba's house front door) "I'm back, baby. And I've been upgraded to Halilintar form."

Ochobot: "See, I told you all that BBB Halilintar would come bac-"

BBB Halilintar: "But I'm not BBB Halilintar. I'm The Evil Ada Da!"

BBB Angin: "What the flip is going on?!"

Probe saji: "You can't put him in hero side again. Also, he's AWESOME!"

BBB Halilintar: "And now I'm back to the hero side."

Adu Du: "What the? How many times he changing sid- (Blasted by Pedang Halilintar) Ouchie ouch!"

Monsta: "And that's the story how BBB Petir got his Halilintar form."

Papa Zola: "And now I've been blasted away from my video game to this kiddy cartoon world. I'll help you in your quest for fighting crimes!"

Gopal: "Omigods! I'm so happy today!"

Papa Zola: "And also I'll become a justice keeper and main comic relief character in this story! Ha- Ha- Ha- Ha-"

Gopal: "... You gotta be kidding me."

* * *

Yaya: "I need your help to make some cookies."

BBB Tanah: "But I'm too busy from run Tok Aba's KokoTiam."

BBB Petir: "And I'm busy to doing ABSOLUTELY NOTHING."

BBB Angin: "Guess I'm the only one able to help her making cookies. Probably nothing bad would happen."

(After bite a contamined cookie and turning himself to Taufan form)

BBB Taufan: "I'M THE MOST SUPERIOR AMONG BOBOIBOYS NOW, HA- HA- HA-!"

BBB Petir: "This must be some kind of cruel jokes."

Ochobot: "Help is coming! Behold- Come forth, The UNNECESSARY SAD, HEARTBREAKING, OVERDRAMATIC AND WHAT THE FLIP TELENOVELA SEGUNI MAWAR MERAH!"

BBB Taufan: "Now I'm sad, and I'm back to normal again, Baby."

Monsta: "And that's how BBB Angin gained his Taufan form."

BBB Tanah: "Now its my turn to be sad."

Monsta: "Why?"

BBB Tanah: "Because I'm the only one who didn't have any upgraded form yet."

Monsta: "Do not worry. Behold- The Final Episode of BBB Season 1!"

BBB Tanah: "Why I'm gaining my upgraded form in the least episode?!"

Monsta: "Because the plot say so."

BBB Tanah: "I'm very sad now... But I BELIEVE YOU."

* * *

BBB Tanah: "Oh no. My friends are in danger."

Adu Du: "Now I'll gain my position as the most evil villain in this cartoon!" (Lol!)

Adu Du: "Why I'm hearing people laughs in the backscreen?"

BBB Tanah: "Not some fast! Come forth- My Ultimate form, BOBOIBOY GEMPA + EPIC SOUNDTRACK FROM TWO STEP FROM HELL ACCOUNT AT YOUTUBE!"

Adu Du: "This can't be happening! How could you get into that account?!"

BBB Gempa: "Because I'm the most epic one from three BoBoiBoys! And now, prepare to lose, Adau Du. Take this: SPECIAL ATTACK, SUPER MEGA DESTRUCTION QUAKE PUNCH OF QUAKE DESTRUCTION MEGA ATTACK!"

Adu Du: "Oh no! He managed to physically and verbally destroyed me- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Monsta: "And then they live happily ever afte- wait, we need the sequel for our fans sake."

Fang: "Why I'm here?"

Monsta: "Because you'll relevant to the plot of the sequel."

Fang: "I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU."

Monsta: "We have a plenty Carrot donuts and unicorn ice creams for the sequel role."

Fang: "OK I BELIEVE YOU."

Me: "Oh God. Who the flip wrote this nutshell?"

**The End**


	2. BoBoiBoy season 2 in a nutshell

**Oke. Saya sudah menulis BoBoiBoy season 2 in a nutshell. Referensi humoris dari akun youtube just a pancake. BoBoiBoy belongs to Monsta.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: BoBoiBoy season 2 in a nutshell**

Yaya: "It's been a decade since BoBoiBoy left us to his home at the capital."

Ying: "Actually, he just left us six months 2 weeks 5 days 3 hours 20 minutes and 60 seconds ag-"

Yaya: "And now I'm jealous with your accuracy. Why I'm being friends with you in the first place."

Ying: "Because we're both the main female leads in this story."

Yaya: "That's not what i mean."

Gopal: "Can you please stop arguing about your weird ranking war and listen to me? I bet BoBoiBoy probably forget about us forever and never come bac-"

BoBoiBoy: "I'm back, baby. And I'll stay with you guys from now on."

Gopal: (Stare BoBoiBoy) "Now I feel stupid for betting on him seconds ago."

Yaya: "Thank God for answering our pray and teach Gopal a lesson about betting."

Gopal: "I hope you step on Lego."

Yaya: "How rude."

Papa Zola: "Fear not, because from now on I'll teach you math and justice!"

(Desert wind sound)

BoBoiBoy: "I'm outta here."

Gopal, Yaya & Ying: "NO!"

BoBoiBoy: "Just kidding, baby. I'm staying."

* * *

BoBoiBoy: "Let's drink some choco ices. We're best friends."

Gopal, Yaya & Ying: "You're right. Ha- Ha Ha-"

(The Next day)

BoBoiBoy: "Let's drink some choco ices. We're best friends."

Gopal, Yaya & Ying: "You're right. Ha- Ha Ha-"

(The Next day)

BoBoiBoy: "Let's drink some choco ices. We're best friends."

Gopal, Yaya & Ying: "You're right. Ha- Ha Ha-"

(The Next day)

BoBoiBoy: "Let's drink some choc-"

Fang: "Please stop it! Why I've been summoned into this boring and crazy planet?!"

Papa Zola: "Don't worry, my child. Because I want to tell you that BoBoiBoy is the best one of you all! Also, he's more popular than you."

Fang: "I hate you, teacher."

Papa Zola: "I love you too."

* * *

BoBoiBoy: "Hello there, you cold annoying suspicious weird nerd boy. Let's be friends and drink some choco ice."

Fang: "No."

BoBoiBoy: "Why?"

Fang: "Because I wanted some carrot donuts plus unicorn ice cream and not some flipping choco ic- wait, wrong script. I mean, I was jealous about your power and popularity. Also, I hate your flipping boring routine about drinking some choco ices! Now watch me: SUPER MEGA SHADOW HANDS OF DESTRUCTION MADE BY DESTRUCTION OF THE SHADOW- AND KNUCKELS!"

BoBoiBoy: "Oh my light! How could you even get the power which literally made by hands and shadows!?"

Fang: "Because that's my superpower. Now you must hear my emotional back story behind i- (Blasted by Pedang Halilintar, Pusaran Taufan and Tumbukan Tanah) Ouchie ouch!"

Fang: "And now I'm lose. Here, take my popularity and carrot donuts plus my unicorn ice creams because Monsta just wanted to messed up with my character. Besides, I'M A GOOD GUY NOW. YOU CAN TRUST ME."

BoBoiBoy: "What kind of idiot would believe your flipping word-"

Ochobot: "I BELIEVE."

BoBoiBoy: "You're right, Ochobot. Let us befriend him and do our best."

* * *

Ejo Jo: "Peek a boo!"

BoBoiBoy: "What the-"

Ejo Jo: "I'm the new antagonist in this story. Now give me your powers."

Adu Du: "What the flip are you doing here? I'm the most evil villain in this sto- (Blasted by PETAI) Ouchie Ouch!"

Adu Du: "Don't just stand there! Help me fight him, because he destroyed Probe! Also, I'm temporary A GOOD GUY NOW."

BBB & Friends: "OK WE BELIEVE YOU."

Ejo Jo: "Interesting. Now I can destroy you all in one piece. Show me what you got."

Fang: "Okay. Come forth- SHADOW RED EYES DRAGO-"

Ejo Jo: "You stinky. That's not how it works."

Fang: "Understood. Come forth- SHADOW RED EYES DRAGO-"

Ejo Jo: "Can you please listen? That attack won't work on me!"

Fang: "Alright then. Come forth- SHADOW RED EYES DRAGO-"

Ejo Jo: "How many times I've to tell you it won't work against m-"

BoBoiBoy Gempa, Adu Du & Fang: "SPECIAL ATTACK, MUKALAKUS PUNCH + SHADOW RED EYES DRAGON + MEGA DESTRUCTION EARTH DRAGON MADE OF EARTHQUAKE AND DESTRUCTION- AND SNICKERS!"

Ejo Jo: "Oops- UNNNGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

BoBoiBoy: "We won! Let's celebrate with some choco ice drinks. We're best friends."

All minus Fang: "You're right, Ha- Ha- Ha-"

Fang: (Talking in his mind) "They don't paid me enough for doing this flip."

**(Please stand by)**


	3. BoBoiBoy season 3 in a nutshell

**Setelah beberapa pekan hiatus, akhirnya bisa selesaikan ini juga... Hahaha 😅 And I'm sorry if my grammar isn't too correct. :') Referensi humor dari akun youtube Just A Pancake.**

* * *

**BoBoiBoy season 3 in a nutshell:**

BoBoiBoy: "We've successfully defeated Ejo Jo! Let us celebrate with some ice choc-"

Adu Duit: "Probe, why you must died? Huhuhuuu-"

BoBoiBoy: "Please don't be sad. We'll help you to revive him. But first, you must promise us to be a permanent good guy, not just temporary."

Adu Du: "Alright then. Anything for Probe, I'll be a good guy permanently."

BoBoiBoy & friends: "OK, WE BELIEVE YOU!" ^_^

(After Bubadibako operations and few days later)

Probe saji: "I'm back, Baby!"

Adu Du: "Probe, I love you Dude! Now let's defeat BoBoiBoy and take over the worl- wait, I mean, I'll be a good guy now."

BoBoiBoy & Friends: "Hooorraaayyyy!"

* * *

Ibu Bu: "Hello, Son. Its been a long time since I saw you, my little wannabe villain." ^^

Adu Du: "But mom, I'm a good guy now. I'll help BoBoiBoy to fight the evil and save the world."

Ibu Bu: "NO."

Adu Du: "You're right, mom. I'm going back to the villain side!"

BoBoiBoy: "No way! You've promised us to be a permanent good guy! Why do you do this, Adu Du?"

Adu Du: "Because my mom say so. Also, I'll always be the most evil villain in this series!" (Lol!)

Adu Du: "Stop laughing at me, you weird backscreen people!"

Ibu Bu: "That's my boy." ^_^

BoBoiBoy: "Unbelievable but understandable. Have a nice day."

* * *

People at Pulau Rintis: "Please help us from those evil invaders, BoBoiBoy."

BoBoiBoy: "Okay."

People at Pulau Rintis: "Also please help us to take care our daily problems."

BoBoiBoy: "I hate you all. Behold- SPECIAL ATTACK: SUPER MEGA FIRE ATTACK MADE FROM DESPAIR AND FIRE- AND CHICKENS!"

Monsta: "And that's how BoBoiBoy got his Fire elemental Power."

People at Pulau Rintis: "We don't need that fire troublemaker. WE. HATE. YOU."

BoBoiBoy: "And now I'm sad."

* * *

BoBoiBoy: "Who are you?"

BoBoiBot: "I am you."

BoBoiBoy: "I am me."

BoBoiBot: "Oh, No. He managed to give me some Identity crisis! Let me beat him, SPECIAL ATTACK: SUPER MIMIC MOVE MADE OF ENVY AND DESTRUCTION 2.0!"

SWOOOSHHH!

BoBoiBoy: "Ouchie ouch!"

BoBoiBoy: "I'm really flipping sad now. Let's give up."

Ochobot: "You silly billy. This is your story and BoBoiBot isn't part of it. Let's give your water element some awakening."

(Desert wind sound)

BoBoiBoy: "WHY DID YOU HIDE THIS INFORMATION FROM US?!"

Ochobot: "Because I'm too naive for this world. Also, you'll gain a very fat and lazy elemental power.

BoBoiBoy: "I'm very angry but I BELIEVE YOU."

(After one hell exercise from Papa Zola)

BoBoiBoy: "I'm back, baby. Also, I got a new power: BOBOIBOY WATER!"

Adu Du and BoBoiBot: "Hahaha! You can't defeat us with that wimpy power!"

BBB Water: "Oh, you're wrong. Just give up already before I defeat you."

BoBoiBot: "No, I won't let that happen! Take this: MEGA FIRE DESTRUCTION FULL OF PRIDE AND DESTRUCTION 2.0!"

BBB Water: "And now you've underestimed me. Behold- SPECIAL ATTACK: SUPER MEGA TSUNAMI WAVE MADE OF WATER AND PEACE- AND ICE CHOCO!"

BoBoiBot: "UBOOOAAAAAAA!"

BoBoiBoy: "Now I'm the real superhero here. Also, I AM ME."

BoBoiBot: "Oh, No! Don't you dare give me that Identity crisis agai- BZZTTTTTT! 'Does not compute, Does not compute', SYSTEM SHUT DOWN."

Monsta: "And that's how BoBoiBoy got his water elemental power."

* * *

BoBoiBoy: "Finally... A Happy day without fighting evil. Probably nothing bad would happe-"

Ejo Jo: "I'm back, baby. And I'll get my revenge! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

BBB & Friends: "Can you please give us some rest? We literally just SOME FLIPPING KIDS!"

Ejo Jo: "Shut up! After all, I'm the true villain in this series!" (Lol!)

Ejo Jo: "Why I'm hearing people laugh from the backscreen?"

Adu Du: "Take that, Ejo Jo! Hah! That's mean your evil character development would go downhill."

Ejo Jo: "No, you idiot! I'll be always the most evil villain in this stor- (Blasted by Kaizo power) OUICHE OUCH!"

Kaizo: "I'm The Real. True. Flipping. and The Most Badass Villain in this season 3!"

BoBoiBoy & friends: "Nani?!"

Kaizo: "And I'm Fang's older brother."

BoBoiBoy & friends: "You've gotta be kidding me."

Kaizo: "Also, We're Aliens."

BoBoiBoy & friends: "Unexpected plot twist!"

Kaizo: "Do you understand any of it?"

BoBoiBoy: "Nope."

Kaizo: "I don't like you one bit. Now... CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR POWERS?"

BBB & Friends: "No."

Kaizo: "CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR POWERS?"

BBB & FRIENDS: "No!"

Kaizo: "CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR POWERS?"

BBB & Friends: "NO! (Blasted by Kaizo and Lahap) OUCHIE OUCH!"

Fang: "I'm really really sorry, my friends. But I'm going to my brother's side. YOU CAN TRUST ME."

BBB & Friends: "OK, WE BELIEVE YOU."

(After one suspense decision)

Fang: "Forgive me, brother. But I'm going back to my friends side."

Kaizo & Lahap: "No, you traitor. Get back here!"

Fang: "In your face. Now, my friends... Let us defeat them!"

BBB & Friends: "Okay. Take this! SPECIAL ATTACK: MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER!"

Fang: "Come forth- SHADOW RED EYES DRAGON!"

Kaizo: "Oh no. I've underestimed you al- OUCHIE OUCH!"

BoBoiBoy: "Alright, then. Now let us finish them of-"

Kaizo: "Actually I'm just A MISGUIDED GOOD GUY."

BoBoiBoy: "Who could ever believe yo-"

Gopal, Yaya and Ying: "OK WE BELIEVE YOU."

BoBoiBoy: (20 seconds later)... I'm gonna kick you till the seventh heaven."

Fang: "What did you say?"

BoBoiBoy: "I said I'm gonna be A Protector of Galaxy."

Kaizo: "Understandable. Have a nice day."

Monsta: "And then they live happily ever after." (Evil Lol!)

Monsta: "Why we hearing Bora Ra's laugh from distance?"

**The End**


End file.
